Internet est mort
by Une Licorne Quelconque
Summary: Comment ça se fait ? Comment les autorités ont pu laisser faire ça ? Internet est mort, et Antoine est le premier à l'apprendre...
1. L'annoncer

**Hello hello les limamaces ! **

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic' un peu plus longue que la précédente (normalement c'est cinq chapitres mais pas sûre) qui je l'espère vous plaira ! **

**Ce chapitre est le plus court chapitre de tous les chapitres courts de la galaxie (320 mots y'a quoi ? 8D) mais c 'est plus une intro qu'un réel chapitre donc ceci annule la haine que vous portez envers moi à cet instant ^^**

**Oh et puis aussi ! Hier j'ai eu l'idée du siècle ! **

**J'étais en train de lire le dernier chapitre en date de "Après la fin du Monde" (C'est pas que je te vénère Ranne, mais pas loin à ce point là) et j'me suis dis...**

**Et si. Mathieu. Et Antoine. Et Bob. Et la copine de Bob. Et Fred. Et Seb. Et toute la clique. Ils lisaient la fic'. Mais genre. Même sans l'image. Juste. S'enregister en train de la lire. Et du coup. Benzaie. Ou Fanta. Pourraient faire le narrateur. Et tous leurs potes. Les Ombres. Martin. L'ancienne copine de Mathieu.**

**Ok j'arrête les points ça devient extrêmement chiant x) Bref vous avez saisi l'idée. Si vous êtes en harmonie avec cette suggestion, montons un groupe ! Pour la lecture d'"Après la fin du Monde" ! On va y arriver si on y croit hein. **

**Bon bon bon c'est pas que vous avez une fic' à lire mais je vous laisse les loulous.**

**Des bises ! **

* * *

**Chapter 1 : L'annonc****er**

Courir. Il fallait courir. Le plus vite possible.

Mes jambes me faisaient mal, ma tête allait exploser et mes poumons n'existaient carrément plus, mais tout ce qui importait en cet instant, c'était courir.

« Plus vite, Daniel, plus vite », m'ordonnait une voix dans ma tête.

Je bousculais les gens, traversais aux feux rouges et ne regardais nulle part autre que devant moi.

« Cours, cours, continue ».

Courir. Pour Mathieu.

* * *

Mathieu se versa une énième tasse de café avant de se ré-affaler dans le canapé. Il n'avait pas envie de travailler aujourd'hui. En fait, il n'avait carrément pas envie de se mettre devant un écran de la journée.

Il avait déjà fini un livre depuis qu'il était debout.

Il décida d'aller se promener au hasard dans les rues de Paris, il faisait beau en ce début d'après-midi de Juin.

Il allait donc prendre sa veste, quand on sonna à sa porte.

* * *

Dès que Mathieu m'ouvrit avec un visage étonné, je me ruai à l'intérieur et refermai aussi vite.

-Ben, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

J'étais en sueur et j'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle. J'essayai pourtant d'articuler :

-Mathieu... Mathieu... Je... C'est...

Avant de chanceler et de m'effondrer par terre.

-Antoine ! Antoine, calme-toi, reprend ton souffle, assied-toi.

Mathieu m'aida à me relever et me fit asseoir dans le canapé. Je fermai les yeux pour me calmer, pour apaiser la douleur qui fusait dans ma tête, mes genoux, mes poumons.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe, Antoine ?

Alors je levai les yeux et je le regardai avec douleur.

Je venais de voir ma vie s'effondrer, la sienne aussi allait bientôt n'être que ruines. Ça me faisait mal de lui annoncer. Mais je le devais.

-Internet est mort, Mathieu.

* * *

**Décidément je m'en lasserai pas de ces fins gnihihi ^^/**

**Je devrais poster le prochain chapitre demain ou après-demain (si j'ai le temps de l'écrire pendant les cours 8D).**

**Bon bref byyyyye ! *Se barre à dos de tortue volante***


	2. Tout s'effondre

**Mes petits haricots verts ! Vous m'avez manqué ! Et pis vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir *w* ! Merci !**

**Voici le chapitre 2 (nan, juuuure) que je vous avait promis pour Samedi, j'ai un peu débordé sur la date, sorry :D**

**N'empêche du coup j'ai pu l'arranger pour que, déjà, il fasse plus de mots que le premier (sisi, premier jet, il était plus court) et pour trouver des surnoms marrants aux contacts d'Antoine *rit bêtement***

**Bref, j'aime la musique, et sur ce chapitre, je vous offre "Ocean of Noise" d'Arcade Fire ! (Oh le beau cadeau !) C'est jouli hein ?**

**Enfin voilà, je vous aime petits stylos bic et vive le dernier chapitre d'"Après la fin du Monde" (même si elle nous a tué Links, j'en reviens toujours pas putain èwé) **

* * *

Il y eu un silence. Un long silence. Un silence pesant, un silence angoissé. Mathieu le brisa d'un souffle :

-Mais... Comment ?

-Comment quoi ?

-Comment ça... Comment ça a pu arriver ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je veux dire... Qui a fait ça ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'un sombre individu a acheté Internet et qu'il l'a supprimé petit à petit... Et en quarante-huit heures, ça n'existait plus.

Mathieu s'assit à côté de moi dans le canapé et ferma les yeux.

-J'arrive pas à réaliser, souffla t-il.

Je le comprenais tellement bien... Moi non plus je ne réalisais toujours pas. Quand j'avais reçu cet appel, ça avait été un coup de poing.

* * *

_-T'AS DIS QUOI ?_

_-Calme-toi, Antoine..._

_-Me calmer ?! Comment veux-tu que je me calme ?! Internet c'était ma vie, mon boulot, je fais quoi maintenant ?_

_-ANTOINE CALME-TOI ! J'ai pas beaucoup de temps, il va revenir. Rassemble tout ce que tu as écris, tes carnets, tes feuilles même inutiles, tes anciens cours, et rassemble-les. Ce que tu juges superflu, brûle-le._

_-Comment ?_

_-Dans l'évier, mais pas tout à la fois. Le reste, cache-le avec les papiers de famille à la cave. Il est fou, il va vouloir supprimer toute liberté d'expression aux jeunes, fais vraiment attention. Sauvegarde tous tes fichiers sur plusieurs clés USB, cache les, garde-en une sur toi._

_-J'ai peur..._

_-C'est pas le moment, chéri. Sois courageux et fais vite, vas prévenir tes collègues, tes amis, et... Je l'entend revenir, je dois te laisser._

_-Surtout fais attention à toi._

_-Je t'aime._

_-Moi aussi._

bip-bip-BIP-BIIIIIIP

* * *

-Antoine ? Antoine, tu m'écoutes ?

Mathieu claquait des doigts devant mes yeux

-Hein ? Je... Oh, pardon... Qu'est ce que tu disais ?

-Comment le gouvernement a pu laisser faire ça ? Pourquoi personne n'a rien fait ?

-Je... Ne sais pas ! Il les a convaincu hyper rapidement, après son achat, que c'était réelement nocif pour les jeunes. Il a réussi à voir du mal dans chaque particule d'Internet. Il a fait pression sur le gouvernement et a réussi à... à nous anéantir.

Je pensais à nous deux, à nos collègues, à tous les Youtubers qui vivaient d'Internet, aux blogueurs, aux blogueuses, aux musiciens, aux musiciennes, à tous les gens qui devaient être en train de voir leur vie se détruire.

Tout d'un coup, je n'entendis plus Mathieu respirer à côté de moi. Je tournai la tête.

-Oh non, Mathieu...

Le jeune homme était en larmes et se prenait la tête dans les mains. Je le pris dans mes bras et commençai à le bercer doucement.

-On va agir à temps, d'accord ?

Il hocha faiblement la tête.

-Calme-toi. On va appeler les autres et faire une réunion pour savoir comment on va faire. Pas question de se laisser faire, hein ?

Alors il se leva, se passa une main sur le visage et déclara :

-Je vais faire du café.

* * *

-Message de : Antoine Daniel, à 13h36 :

« Les gars, Internet est mort. Vous avez dû remarquer que vos moteurs de recherche ne fonctionnaient plus, que la 3G ne s'affichait plus sur vos portables. Il faut qu'on se réunisse, le plus rapidement possible, pour réagir. C'est extrêmement grave. RDV à 10h demain chez Mathieu. Soyez là. »

Réponse de : Benzaie, à 13h40 :

« De quoi ? C'est quoi cette merde ?»

Réponse de : Bob le Pyrobarbare, à 13h42 :

« T'AS DIT QUOI ? »

Réponse de : Alexis le fan de Colonel Reyel, à 13h45 :

« Je serai là. »

Réponse de : Nyo ce gay, à 22h37 :

« Hein ? »

Réponse de : Fanta qui se contente de viser dans le trou, à 13h54 :

« ça a l'air sérieux, t'as de la chance que y'ait des réductions chez Air France. »

Réponse de : Fred, sérieux comment il a fait pour apprendre le Japonais c'est impossible cette langue, à 15h26 :

« à demain. »

Réponse de : Mathieu mon panda d'amour, à 16h34 :

« Mec, pourquoi tu me l'a envoyé ? »


	3. Regarde l'espoir en face

**Bijour mes petits artichauds ! Me demandez pas pourquoi ce texte est centré, moi même je le sais pas ! **

**BREF je suis désolée de vous faire attendre aussi longtemps entre deux chapitres, surtout qu'en fait j'ai pas d'excuse :'(**

**En plus j'ai pas répondu à vos reviews je suis vraiment nulle, alors je vais le faire maintenant, même si vous avez un compte : **

**Hizerielle : **** Merci ça m'fait bien plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Nagetive : Merci ! Faut dire que je me suis bien éclatée à les trouver aussi x)**

**Bon allez je vous laisse les loulous des bibises sur vos truffes sèches !**

* * *

Cela faisait une demie-heure que l'appartement de Mathieu se remplissait de monde. Il ne manquait plus que deux personnes, et ils allaient pouvoir commencer.

Mathieu disposait des chaises en cercle dans le salon en m'attendant.

Et moi, adossé contre la porte, j'attendais les retardataires. j'entendis des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Puis une respiration saccadée, une chevelure noire de jais, un visage sale et une pelle me firent face.

-'Lut ! Lui fit le jeune homme.

-On t'attendait François ! Allez rentre, et pose ta pelle dans l'entrée.

Le Fossoyeur s'avança donc dans le salon et je refermai la porte derrière lui. Mathieu s'approcha de moi.

-On a tout le monde ? Questionna t-il.

-Oui c'est bon, je vais chercher le café, fais-les asseoir et puis on pourra commencer.

-Ok.

Le YouTuber se plaça donc au milieu de la pièce et dis à la cantonade :

-C'est bon les gars tout le monde est là ! Vous pouvez vous asseoir siouplait ?

Un mouvement général se fit. Chacun s'assit, certains même durent se poser par terre parce que bon, Mathieu vivait tout seul et avait pas trois mille chaises chez lui, mais bref.

Je revins avec le café, en distribuai à qui en voulait, et fis rapidement le tour des visages. Mon Dieu, qu'ils étaient nombreux. Rassemblés dans ce si petit appartement pour essayer de s'accrocher à un espoir, celui que tout n'étais pas perdu, qu'Internet pouvait revivre. Je lu dans les yeux de chacun la détermination à se battre pour ce qu'ils étaient.

Links, ses deux frères, Chachou Panda, Nyo, Benzaïe, Fanta, Bob, Fred, Seb, Karim Debbache et toute l'équipe de Crossed, Axolot, Le Fossoyeur de films, L'équipe de Golden Moustache et de Suricate au complet, celle du Visiteur du Futur, et de Noob aussi, Mister Jday, PV Nova, agent Waxx et le présentateur d'Inernet.

Oui, maintenant que j'en prenait conscience, ça faisait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup de monde. Sans compter les potentielles petites amies.

-Bon, commença Mathieu.

C'était déjà un début.

-Pour s'expliquer vite fait, un certain Georges Haineau a réussi à acheter Internet, sûrement grâce à un compte en Suisse, et a tout d'abord convaincu le gouvernement que certains sites étaient nocifs pour les jeunes. Il a commencé par supprimer les sites X, puis les jeux en ligne, d'achat et de vente online, quels qu'ils soient, et avant que le gouvernement ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il avait supprimé tout Internet, jusqu'au dernier site, partout dans le monde.

-Pourquoi on s'en est rendu compte si tard ? Demanda Bob.

-Il a pris soin de ne supprimer que les sites les moins fréquentés d'abord, expliqua Mathieu puis, en très peu de temps, il a fini par Amazon, Facebook, Twitter, Dailymotion...

Sa gorge se serra.

-Et YouTube.

-En quarante-huit heures ? S'étrangla Alexis.

-Et personne ne s'en est rendu compte, complétai-je.

-Comment t'as su tout ça ? Interrogea Nyo. Aucun journal n'en parle !

-ça n'a pas d'importance, répondis-je, sentant les larmes me picoter les yeux.

J'avais tellement peur pour elle.

-Bref, dit Mathieu, prenant le relai, à cette heure on n'a toujours pas de nouvelles de ce type et le gouvernement nie en masse toute cette affaire.

-Ça veut dire que c'est à nous d'agir, continuai-je. Il faut rassembler le plus de YouTubers possible, il faut faire pression sur les plus hautes sphères de l'Etat, il faut retrouver ce mec, il faut lui faire payer pour ce qu'il nous fait, il faut se battre !

Fred se leva.

-On enverra des lettres à travers le monde, on fera des tracts, on va pas laisser tomber ça comme ça !

Raph' se leva à son tour.

-On représente YouTube ou pas ?

-Ouais ! Crièrent-ils tous.

-On va faire revivre Internet ! S'écria Benzaïe.

Mathieu me regarda et me sourit.

Rien n'était perdu.


	4. La vague se forme

**SALUT LES ENFANTS OMD JE SUIS PAS MORTE BLEBELEBLEKSSFWZXHXDEN  
éwi en fait ça fait gentiment un an que j'ai pas posté pour aucune raison x) enfin si j'ai des excuses mais elles sont pourries 8D  
Vous avez le droit de me lyncher avec des fourchettes rouillées -°^°-  
Donc vwala une espèce de prélude au prochain chapitre que je vais essayer d'écrire le plus vite possible samer histoire de pas me foutre de votre gueule plus longtemps 8D Pluie de zoubis sur vous.  
**

* * *

« Rdv Samedi 13h à République. Ramenez le plus de monde possible. Faites tourner l'info. »

C'était le message que j'avais envoyé à environ tous mes contacts en vue d'une manif comme on en avait jamais vue depuis Charlie. J'avais laissé une marge de deux semaines pour que le message se transmette. J'avais même explosé mon forfait pour l'envoyer aux rares personnes que je connaissais à l'étranger, puisque Skype, Facebook ou même IMessage n'existaient plus. Les frères Smosh s'occuperaient de la mobilisation aux Etats Unis, Pewdipie de l'Angleterre, et chacun s'est organisé pour désigner des organisateurs en Espagne, en Allemagne, en Suisse, en Amérique du Sud, etc.

Le monde entier se battrait pour sa liberté d'expression et de création perdue. Chaque être humain était concerné.

Mais moi j'avais un combat bien plus important à mes yeux. Ce salaud avait enlevé la femme que j'aimais le plus au monde, et je ne savais même pas où elle était retenue prisonnière.

* * *

**Allez, à bientot ! **


End file.
